


together

by moriphyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“the desire to never come back is stronger than ever (just wanna run away forever, together)<br/>there is no home for me here.”<br/>-The Peace Within Yourself, <a href="http://jamieoliveira.tumblr.com/">Jamie Oliveira</a></p><p>It's like The Parent Trap but there's no parents and no peanut butter Oreos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Strilalonde twins, I love writing shitty indie movie style vent fic, and I love posting shit without editing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave spends the night outside on the curb with just a sweatshirt on and Rose predictably lectures him about it

It's cold as fuck  
You really should have brought a heavier coat  
Instead all you have is your shitty red sweatshirt that Terezi got you for your 15th birthday  
Rose would totally be saying I told you so if she knew  
You pull the hood up over your pale gold hair and burry your hands in your pockets  
You don't know where you're going or why and you really don't care  
You're shivering but you ignore it, it doesn't matter  
Nothing matters  
Your backpack against your back offers some of warmth and reassurance but you can't think about much at all right now except getting out of your apartment and away from your bro  
You shoved some Doritos and apple juice in there along with a charger for your phone and a change of clothes You also brought all the money from your drawer and a pack of cigarettes even though you don't really smoke  
You only have them because a lot of you're friends smoke and you keep them for when they're over in case they need a stress smoke  
But right now you feel like you could use them, even if you don't smoke them just having them makes you feel okay somehow  
Your phone hums in your pocket and a notification appears on the glowing screen that tentacledTherapist has pestered you  
You open the window to pesterchum to familiar lavender text

  
**tentacledTerapist** started pestering **turntechGodhead** at 12:34 am  
TT: Hello Dave  
TG: sup  
TT: Not very much, my mother recently passed out on the futon so I am probably going to go to sleep too  
TG: oh okay  
TT: What about you, what are you doing?  
TG: nothing much just walking around the city in the middle of the night  
TG: you know the usual  
TG: also it's snowing  
TT: Yes I am aware  
TT: and I assume you didn't bring a proper coat?  
TG: you assumed correctly but to my defense I don't even like own a coat  
TT: Naturally  
TT: And really? Have you never owned a coat?  
TG: idk not really it doesn't get that cold here and bro couldn't give two shits about me having basic necessities if he tried  
TG: which by the way he doesn't  
TT: So you really don't have a coat? What do you do when it's snowing in Houston?  
TG: idk it doesn't really snow here  
TG: whenever it does I kinda just freeze my ass off  
TG: its nbd  
TT: Why don't you just go inside then  
TG: cant  
TT: It's snowing quite a lot here as well and the heater broke  
TT: But I made some hot chocolate and it's keeping me decently warm  
TG: aw man, hot coco sounds fucking awesome right now  
TG: and you got a heater  
TG: shit girl you got it good  
TG: our apartment is a fuckin freezer  
TT: I would make you some if I could  
TT: Unfortunately I am currently dwelling across this land mass we call home  
TT: But maybe if you go inside you can find yourself some other form of hot drink such as coffee  
TT: Actually that may not help your sleeping problem but it sounds like it is not likely that you will be getting any sleep tonight anyway  
TT: You may as well be warm  
TG: does this hot chocolate happen to be spiked  
TT: Which one, the one I am currently drinking or the theoretical one I would make for you if I could  
TG: the first one  
TT: ...  
TT: Maybe  
TG: how much is it spiked is the question though  
TT: Enough to help me relax now shut up and go home so you can get warm  
TG: ill probably just get some coffee at this shitty dinner I always go to at like 1 am  
TG: it's not like my sleep schedule isn't fucked already  
TG: and they always give me free coffee  
TT: and I told you I can't go inside  
TT: And why is that, may I ask?  
TG: what if I say that you may not  
TT: Then I'll ask anyway  
TG: figured  
TT: So...?  
TG: so I locked out  
TT: And how on earth did you manage that?  
TG: idk bro fucked off and took the keys  
TG: he probably wont be back until like 3 am so I may as well get some coffee and get warm  
TG: its probably warmer than the apartment right now anyways  
TT: I don't believe that that is entirely true, Dave  
TG: well what if...  
TG: wait for it...  
TG: ...I don't give a fuck what you believe  
TT: That is certainly an interesting question to pose  
TT: but I am certain that you do, in fact, give a fuck what I believe  
TT: I would venture to say more than one fuck, many if you will  
TG: ...  
TG: shut up  
TT: Hehe  
TT: You should really go back inside  
TG: nah im good  
TT: You were bitching to me not five minutes ago that you were freezing your ass off  
TG: so  
TG: im cool its not like i haven't done this plenty of other times  
TT: Dave  
TG: what  
TG: rose I fuckin got this okay  
TG: I know these streets like the back of my hand or insert some other incredibly overused metaphor  
TG: I grew up on these streets  
TG: im practically the motherfuckin fresh prince  
TT: Dave, you are well aware that lengthy metaphorical tangents are not going to get you out of this  
TG: how do you know I'm trying to get out of it  
TG: what if I just posses an imaginative mind  
TT: You do, only a truly unique mind could come up with some of the shit you say  
TT: And I know because you're much easier to understand than you like to think  
TT: At least for me  
TG: you're the fuckin worst  
TT: Hehe  
TT: I know, it is what I strive for most  
TT: But really Dave, you should go back inside  
TT: Running away isn't the way to solve you're problems  
TG: who says I even have problems to run away from  
TG: and running away has always done just fine for me  
TT: I can't make you go back inside, I know you're just trying to get away, but it's not good for you  
TG: what's not good for me  
TG: i do a lot of shit that could probably be considered "not good for me"  
TT: Being out in the snow with no coat, waking around the city in the middle of the night alone, spending the night in some shady diner  
TT: But most importantly continuing to run away  
TG: seriously rose I'm cool  
TG: if I'm ever not you'll be the first to know  
TT: ...  
TT: If you say so  
TT: Just promise me that you will get in touch with me if anything happens  
TG: it won't but okay  
TG: I promise  
TT: Thank you  
TT: Good luck getting warm at the diner  
TT: let me know if you need anything  
TG: okay  
TG: thanks rose  
TT: Of course  
TT: Goodnight Dave  
TG: night rose  
**tentacledTerapist**  ceased pestering **turntechGodhead** at 12:43 am

  
Talking to Rose always calms you down, it makes you feel safe somehow, but her concern for your safety just makes you uncomfortable  
You're not really used to people giving a shit about you so it kinda throws you off when someone does  
When Rose talks about her life you find yourself wishing you could be part of it, a real part of it, not just some kid on a glowing g screen that she's never met in her life  
You think it would be like coming home  
Maybe you should go home  
Or back to your apartment anyway  
You don't know where your home is anymore  
You feel it when you're with your friends, especially Terezi and Karkat, but you don't feel it in your apartment, you don't think you ever have  
You feel it when you talk to Rose too even though you've never even seen her  
When his phone alerts him the tentecleTherapist is pestering him he feel relief and when she talks he feels comfort no matter what they're talking about  
You've been talking to her most of your life, technically she's your oldest friend  
She feels like a part of you that can't be removed without the whole thing falling apart  
She feels like part of you  
And for some reason you think that if you ever do see her, she will look just like you  
You finally see the glowing lights of the diner through the snow and hurry inside  
You order a coffee and sit there for the rest of the night  
At around 3 am you finally give in and go home  
Or to your apartment anyway  
You don't know where home is anymore


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets wasted and Dave runs away but what else is new  
> Also Terezi, and Gamzee, who she's probably sleeping with, but who knows really, not Dave

It’s hot as fuck  
The fact that you’re running probably isn’t helping but you can’t stop, all you can think is you need to get away, far away, right away  
Finally you collapse with exhaustion in a small brick alleyway  
“Just promise me that you will get in touch with me if anything happens”  
No, you can’t message Rose, she can’t know about this, you can’t bother her with your problems she has enough of her own  
Still, you find yourself on your quickly dying phone opening the pesterchum messenger just like always  
You pester her when you don’t know what to do and when she tries to help you push her away  
It’s the same every time  
Even now that she’s drunk so much of the time that he can barely understand what she’s typing  
You stare at the screen of your phone and are just about to close it down again, deciding that you can’t put this on her and it’s better just to go to Terezi’s, when the appearance of her lavender text makes the decision for you

  
**tentecledTherepist** started pestering **turntechGodhead** at 1:34 am  
TT: Davie  
TT: Dave  
TT: Daaavvveee  
TG: rooossseee  
TT: Hehe Dave yur funny  
TT: You’re*  
TG: yeah that’s me  
TG: the names dave strider also known as big papa and I am fuckin awesome at getting myself into shitty situations  
TT: Wha happened?  
TT: What*  
TG: nothing I’m just walking  
TT: Where to?  
TG: dunno  
TT: you’re running way again aren’t you  
TT: Away*  
TG: not really  
TG: idk just do me a favor and don’t worry about it  
TG: who am I kidding we both know you’re not going to do that  
TT: Hehe  
TT: I’m glad we have an udderstandin  
TT: understanding*  
TG: man are you drunk  
TT: Not particleley  
TT: particularly*  
TG: rose  
TT: Dav  
TT: Sorry  
TT: Dave*  
TG: there is no way you are not drunk right now  
TT: And who are yiu to speak in sutch abssolutes  
TT: You*  
TT: Such*  
TT: Absolutes*  
TG: wow  
TT: I’m surry Dave  
TT: Sorry*  
TT: I’m paying attenton I prumos  
TT: Attention*  
TT: Promise*  
TT: What happen what did you ned?  
TT: Happened*  
TT: Need*  
TG: nothing it doesn’t matter  
TG: look I gotta go  
TT: Dave wait!  
TT: Don’t go  
TT: Please  
TT: I want to help  
TT: Please don’t be mab  
TT: mad*  
TG: I’m not mad rose  
TT: Than let me help you never let me help  
TT: Then*  
TT: Pls  
TT: Please*  
TG: I’m cool, I don’t need help  
TT: No ways you’re lyon  
TT: Way*  
TT: Lying*  
TG: rose I’m just going to Terezi’s  
TG: I appreciate it I seriously do but you’re drunk off your ass right now  
TG: just do me a favor and don’t drink anymore tonight  
TT: I promise  
TT: No more alchphol  
TT: Alcohol*  
TG: yeah okay  
TG: that’s what you always say  
TT: You sur you’re okay?  
TT: Sure*  
TG: im cool, just get some fuckin sleep rose  
TT: Okay  
TT: Noght Dave  
TT: Night*  
TG: night rose  
**tentacleTherapist** ceased pestering **turntechGodhead** at 1:44 am

  
You stand up with a groan and stretch your arms above a your head  
You’re really fucking tired. You don’t get much sleep as it is but the last week has been really bad and the running didn’t help with your lack of energy. Neither did talking to Rose. Talking to Rose only ever exhausts you anymore. Seeing her like that, breaking herself apart piece by piece, it sucks. Really bad. You used to think that Rose was unbreakable. Rose used to be the only person you could really talk to. Yeah you love your other friends but it’s different with her. Maybe because you’ve never actually met before.  
You think about what it would be like to meet Rose and you feel strangely alive. Like you’re so close to home but you can’t quite get there.  
You take the path to Terezi’s place and pull out your phone

  
**turntechGodhead** started pestering **gallowsCalibrator** at 1:43 am  
TG: yo tz  
TG: dunno if you’re awake but is it cool if I crash at your place  
TG: I did something stupid again and I don’t really have a place to stay  
TG: okay I’m just gonna come anyway and throw rocks at your window or some other cliche bullshit  
TG: see you  
**turntechGodhead** ceased pestering **gallowsCalibrator** at 1:45 am

  
You make the rest of your way to Terezi’s apartment and climb the small set of concrete steps to the front door.  
You knock, or more like bang, on the cheap wood of the door and wait  
Hey you have every right to be as obnoxious as you want Terezi kept you awake for years with her stupid lizards and making food in the middle of the night and talking loudly on the phone to Vriska  
You bang until the door nob twists and the door swings open  
You were banging so loudly that you didn’t hear anyone coming to the door  
Terezi stands on the other side  
She wears a shirt that is way too big for her and no pants, as always  
The only thing that’s different is her shirt  
She usually wears shitty dragon shirts, D and D and world or Warcraft shirts, brightly colored tie dyes or a shirt she stole from either you or Karkat  
But the shirt she is wearing now is none of the above  
It’s purple with what you think is supposed to be a smiley face with a round nose  
You stopped trying to understand her fashion choices a long time ago, it’s not possible, they are simply too unpredictable  
She looks at you through pale almond eyes that are bruised from lack of sleep  
Or maybe just bruised, her left eye is surrounded by bruises going down to her cheekbone and you need to push down the internal alarm to say something  
You’re probably just seeing things, it’s dark and you haven’t slept  
It’s none of your business anyway  
“Dave, what are you doing here?” She asks, rubbing her eyes  
“I texted you” you say  
“I was sleeping you dummy it’s like 3 am” she says  
“Yeah well I need a place to crash and I asked if I could here” you say  
She seems more awake at this point and you see her reaction before she quickly masks it  
Concern  
Dammit  
“Yeah, of course, cool kid”  
She steps aside to let you in and you sigh in relief as the coolness of the air conditioning hits you  
You feel a comfort here, a sense of belonging that you don’t have at your apartment  
You’ve practically lived here for most of high school  
That and John and Jade’s place have been more of a home to you than anything else  
“Vriska is staying at John’s tonight so you can sleep in her room, when she comes back you can sleep-” she starts but she’s cut off by another voice  
“What’s up, baby girl?”  
Terezi freezes  
Fuck  
The shirt suddenly makes sense  
You suddenly understand everything and for many reasons you wish you didn’t  
You look past Terezi, who has frozen with a look of unmasked horror on her face as Gamzee walks up behind her wearing nothing but a pair of polka dot boxers  
You could have gone your whole life without seeing that but here you are at 3 in the morning looking at a shirtless Gamzee Makara in his fucking underwear  
Your life is a shitty cosmic joke  
He slings his arm over Terezi’s shoulders and she stiffens  
He still towers over both of you and his hair seems to get more out of hand every time you see him  
Granted you actively make a point to see him as little as possible but still  
When he sees you he frowns and his eyes narrow very slightly  
“What the motherfuck are you doin here?” he asks, not bothering to hide the distain in his voice  
Terezi elbows him and he grimaces  
You know that feel her elbows are so sharp  
He gives her a sharp look in return and she flinches and looks away  
That’s new too  
Something about it throws you off and you shoot back an answer with your underlying feelings masked only slightly better than his  
“I could ask you the same thing”  
His eyes instantly narrow to slits and Terezi flinches, looking uncharacteristically nervous  
“I’m just hangin with my baby girl here” he says, tightening his hold on Terezi’s shoulder for emphasis, “we havin a real fun time, aren’t we?” He says and the way he says it sounds almost like a threat  
“Shush you dummy” she says and you can tell she is trying to act like herself  
You can see the irritation flash across his face for just a minute before it disappears  
You also don’t miss the way he tightens his grip on her shoulder or the way she seems to shrink more into herself when he does  
“Look, I just need a place to crash” you answer, looking up at him and making sure you sound as nonchalant as possible  
His frown lessens slightly but doesn’t go away  
Finally he speaks  
“Whatev, im goin back to gettin some shut eye” he says and with one last pointed yet apathetic look he turns and walks back towards the bedrooms  
When Terezi doesn’t follow he turns his head back to look at her  
“Comin baby girl?” He asks and his voice carries undertones of both mild annoyance and threat, like he’s saying she had better come  
“Uh, yeah, I just have to set Dave up in Vriskas room I’ll be right there” she says  
He shrugs and continues to the bedroom  
She keeps her eyes anywhere but in contact with yours  
Even though she can’t really see she can see enough to not want to make eye contact with you  
You spend a minute pondering if you’re going to say anything and decide against it  
It’s none of your business anyway  
Terezi can do what she wants  
Still keeping her eyes down she takes your arm and pulls you down the hallway  
“Come on coolkid I want to get back to bed” she says  
Back to Gamzee she means  
You almost accidentally say this out loud but silence yourself  
There is a time and place for fucking around and you get the sense that this is not one of those times  
You allow yourself to be lead to the room beside the one you know to be Terezi’s  
You can’t help but look quickly inside her bedroom as the door is wide open  
Gamzee looks to already be asleep again, long gangly limps hanging over the side of the bed  
You look away  
Terezi drags you into Vriska’s room which is somehow even more of a mess than Terezi’s which is saying something  
“Where do I sleep?” You ask  
“On the bed dummy” she responds  
“Well it’s not like this is my room I wasn’t just gonna fuckin assume I could sleep on the bed”  
“Dave it’s you, you’re allowed to do whatever you want here” she says and she smiles at you and you suddenly miss her terribly  
It’s been too long since you’ve seen her  
When you were 15 you would hang out every day  
You practically lived at her place and vice verse  
You move to ruffle her already messy black hair but before you can she jumps, flinching away from your touch  
She quickly recovers her composure, always the picture of perfection but there’s something new in her and you’re not entirely sure that it’s good  
“Thanks, Tez” you say  
“Of course, cool kid” she responds, wrapping her arms around your torso in a hug  
“I missed you cool kid” she says into your shirt  
You avoid patting her back and instead just hug her back  
“Missed you too, Tez”


End file.
